Superman Adventures Vol 1 41
* * * Locations: * * :* * :* * :* Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Short introduction to the life of Superman. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Locations: :* | Synopsis2 = Darkseid has given Intergang a solar disruptor that boosts the sun's powers. It also boosts Superman's hearing, driving him mad. He eventually located Intergang's base because its members were lippy. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * Joe Oblogatz * Jessuca Lund * John Carlston Locations: :* | Synopsis3 = Angela Chen interviews several people "on the street" about what they would do if they had Superman's powers, ending with Clark Kent, who'd love to take a shot at flying. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * | Synopsis4 = A review of Lois' week: getting saved by Superman, getting saved by Superman, getting saved by Superman, getting saved by Superman, getting saved by Superman, getting saved by Superman, and when finding him not around, dealing with a would-be robber herself. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Villains: * | Synopsis5 = Mxy interrupts Clark Kent's interview with Professor Hamilton to pester his favourite subject. Clark gets rid of him by playing back his recorder, thus causing Mxy to say his name backwards. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * * | Synopsis6 = Mercy takes Lex through his schedule for the day. He finishes it in a minute, and takes the rest of the day to make up a plan to get revenge on Superman. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Villains: * Locations: :* | Synopsis7 = Captain Sawyer oversees the arrest of Metallo, earning her the gratitude of Superman. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * | Synopsis8 = A wrong comment about Superman causes Lobo to bust up an alien bar. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: :* | Synopsis9 = Jimmy finds himself cornered in an alley, and decides to take his attackers on. They spot Superman overseeing the scene, and all take a dive. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Villains: * Locations: :* | Synopsis10 = Mxy returns, but feels quite intimidated by the Dark Knight. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * | Synopsis11 = Kara has to clean up her room, but feels little like it. She decides to fly around as Supergirl, and aids a farmer whose truck was stuck. upon returning, she finds Superman has already cleaned her room. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * * * Locations: * | Synopsis12 = Darkseid oversees his realm, but is not pleased as long as Superman still lives. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * * | Synopsis13 = In prison, Toyman writes his wish list to Santa, and makes up plans for revenge along the way. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * :* | Synopsis14 = Hamilton is busy all day working on an invention. His assistants wonder what it is, but are less than thrilled with the big reveal: it's mint flavoring for the office coffee machine. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Locations: * Items: * | Synopsis15 = Mxy returns, hurling Kryptonite at the Man of Steel. Superman dodges all the rocks, and manages to spell out Mxy's name backwards in the ground. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Locations: * | Synopsis16 = Parasite has absorbed electric powers, and is ready to take on Superman. However, a downpour short-circuits him. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * * * * Villains: * | Synopsis17 = Brainiac seemingly destroys Metropolis, kills Lois and also Superman - but it turns out it's an arcade game played by Bibbo - who's game over. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | Synopsis18 = At the Planet, Jimmy thinks of scoops that could make his career as a reporter. He dismisses them all, including his craziest - discovering Superman's identity. He tosses away a paper, yet among the blurbs on the picture, were also glasses drawn on Superman's face. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Actors | Synopsis19 = Superman stops Metallo - before they are attacked by lions. However, they are merely actors in a movie, and are saved by the real Superman. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * * Locations: * | Synopsis20 = Rather than travelling to Metropolis, Mxy transports Superman to the Fifth dimension, thinking to have finally outsmarted him. However, Superman simply says his own name backwards twice and poofs back to the real world. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | Synopsis21 = Bizarro witnesses a volcanic eruption on his planet. He picks up his pet Krypto, and does nothing else. Flying over the rubble, he remarks that everything looks okay to him. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Locations: * | Synopsis22 = All Metropolis' citizens are asleep, and have their dreams: Lois dreams of becoming Superwoman, Jimmy of being editor-in-chief of the Planet, Bibbo turns out te be quite happy with what he aready has, Luthor dreams of defeating Superman, and Clark Kent... is gone. Superman doesn't sleep. | Notes = * This issue is comprised of 22 one-page stories. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}